1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new 2-amino-5-aminomethyl-2-oxazolines, the method of preparing them and their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Amino-2-oxazolines are already known. Thus, 2-amino-5-phenyl-2-oxazoline ##STR2## was patented by MacNeil Laboratories Incorporated in France under No. 2448M for its properties of stimulation of the central nervous system and its anorexigenic activity. 2-Amino-5-(3,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl)-2-oxazoline was tested by A. H. Abdallah and coll. for its cardiovascular and anorexigenic activity (Toxicol. appl. Pharmacol. 1973, 26, 513-22; 1973, 25, 344-53) and was patented by the Dow Chemical Company in the United States under U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,726 on Apr. 9, 1970 for its antimicrobial activity.